


For Luck

by autobotscoutriella



Series: Archaeometric Dating [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Solo Missions, Travel Plans, We're almost to the actual romance at this point, wartime romance is tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autobotscoutriella/pseuds/autobotscoutriella
Summary: Greenlight's first solo mission is almost definitely going to be routine, but her conversation with Lancer before leaving isn't.





	For Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [FandomWeekly](https://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org/195151.html) prompt "Travel Plans".

"Are you sure you're good with this?"  
  
Greenlight looked up from her checklist to see Lancer hovering just outside the doorway, looking slightly more flustered than usual and shifting from foot to foot in what Greenlight would have assumed was nervousness in anyone else. "Of course I'm good with it. Is there...should I not be?"  
  
"Oh, it's not--" Lancer seemed to stop herself, shrugged, and fiddled with something small in one hand. "Any solo run's a little risky, that's all. I just wanted to make sure you'd been...prepped. Just in case."  
  
"Well, I attended the briefing, I've got all the maps uploaded to my HUD with three alternate routes in case something's blocked, I know who to report to and where and when I'm expected," Greenlight recited, trying not to sound puzzled. They had gone on similar routine missions before, and there hadn't been anything beyond that in the briefing. "I think I'm as prepped as I can get. I'm just driving down to Nova Cronum, you know, not going behind enemy lines or anything. I'll be fine."  
  
"'Course you will. You got this, I know." Lancer didn't quite make optic contact and seemed to be trying to find words. Curiosity took over, and Greenlight motioned to the single chair on the far side of the tiny room.   
  
"Come keep me company while I finish packing? I'd talk, but--you know. Gotta leave at 0800, and the Commander does not like being kept waiting."  
  
She  _was_  going to miss Lancer, even if she wouldn't be gone long.  _At least you're not **planning**  to be gone long,_ something in the back of her processor whispered.  _It's a war. A lot can happen in a week._  
  
Greenlight shushed that thought before it could take root. She would be fine, Lancer would be fine, and she'd see her friend again in a week.   
  
 _Maybe she's worried about you._  She dismissed that thought as quickly as she had the other. Just because  _she'd_  gotten attached to Lancer didn't mean the gold mech was any more worried about her than she would be about anyone else. Maybe she worried about all solo trips.  
  
Lancer pulled the chair over by the side of the berth, where the single travel box that would eventually fit into Greenlight's subspace sat surrounded by datapads and the tiny trinkets she'd saved from every dorm room and one or two archaeometry field trips. "You still have all these?" She sounded like she was desperately searching for a topic that wasn't about the trip, which suited Greenlight just fine.  
  
"Yeah, I--I know I should probably get rid of a few, but they're all..." Greenlight paused to decide how she wanted to describe them. "Lots of memories, you know? And I hoped that after the war, one or two of these..." She trailed off, trying not to picture the destruction that was all that remained of the Iaconian Museum of Ancient Cybertron. "Well, they're not exactly the height of archaeological finds or they wouldn't have let me keep them, but they might mean something in the future, I guess."  
  
Lancer nodded, looking over the pieces with a practiced optic. "Aye, when the war's over, we'll want something left from...before." She reached out to touch a small fragment of metal, but stopped herself inches away. "Sorry, may I?"  
  
"Go ahead. Can’t take any of those today—gotta pack light." Greenlight tossed a smile over her shoulder as she set one datapad in the box. "That one's from my very first field trip, before I even got into the Academy. It was an old site out by the Rust Sea. It's just a fragment with a couple sandshark tooth marks, but...you know how it is. First time's special."  
  
"Yeah, it is." Lancer drew in a slow vent, set down the little shard of metal, and spoke all in a rush. "I know you said you're not taking any of this, and if this is too forward you can tell me, but do you have room for one thing? I thought maybe..."   
  
When Greenlight looked up to face her, the gold mech was holding out a tiny round object, the one she had been fiddling with in the doorway. Greenlight recognized it even before she took it from Lancer's palm--the silver tracings on worn green metal marked it as an old, old credit chip, from the ruin site that had been outside Nova Cronum once. They'd been as common as rubble in some places, once, though they had probably all been scraped up and melted down for repair plating by now.   
  
"That's from..."  
  
"From the site where we almost met." Lancer was still talking fast, seemingly wanting to get all the words out at once. "I've had it forever. No matter how often I move, it always turns back up. I thought maybe--look, we don't know what will happen, and I know it's silly, but...I would like you to come back." For the first time in the conversation, their optics met, and Greenlight felt her spark jump a little as Lancer went on. "This thing always finds its way back to me, right? So...take it with you? For luck. So I know you'll be back."  
  
Greenlight curled her fingers carefully around the little chip, almost afraid to touch it. As she did, her hand brushed against Lancer's, and neither of them pulled away immediately.   
  
"I'll bring it back," she promised, feeling the weight of the words as she did. "Hand it back the minute I drive in."  
  
Lancer looked ready to speak, but before she could, a voice crackled across the team comm line.  _::Greenlight! Roll out in twenty.::_  
  
Greenlight looked away, suddenly self-conscious. "I should, uh..."  
  
"Finish packing, yeah." Lancer jumped up and reached for a stack of datapads. "I'll put these up and you pack your rations. And...we'll talk more in a week. Yeah?"  
  
Greenlight could only manage a nod. "Yeah. Yeah, we will."

**Author's Note:**

> Sandsharks are a headcanon I came up with--you can read about them [here](https://autobotscoutriella.dreamwidth.org/1465.html) if for some reason you're curious.


End file.
